Caféine
by Plum'oh
Summary: Noel ne s'attendait pas à obtenir ce qu'il désirait, pour être honnête. / UA moderne, coffee shop, NoeHopu.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Noel ne s'attendait pas à obtenir ce qu'il désirait, pour être honnête.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Hello hello !

Je suis complètement nouvelle dans le fandom de FFXIII, jeu qui s'est frayé un chemin dans mon cœur alors que j'y ai jamais joué haha. Cela ne m'a pas empêchée de dévorer les pages wikia, les metas sur tumblr et de regarder des vidéos. Et de lire des fics. Beaucoup de fics. Le Noel/Hope m'a paru plutôt intéressant et j'avais besoin d'écrire sur eux pour qu'ils arrêtent de me harceler.

Bonne lecture ! (et j'ai besoin d'un meilleur titre, aussi)

* * *

 **One-shot :** Caféine

Noel, en tant que bon serveur et à l'écoute de ses clients, remarqua un jour que l'un des habitués du café ingurgitait des quantités de caféine assez astronomiques. Bien entendu, il savait que certaines personnes avaient besoin de boire deux à quatre cafés par jour pour tenir la journée, mais généralement cela arrivait pendant des périodes de stress ou d'enchaînements d'événements importants.

Sauf que cela faisait presque deux mois que le jeune homme qu'il servait le matin et l'après-midi venait au café en commandant deux expressos à chaque fois.

Noel avait plus l'habitude de servir ce genre de commandes à des hommes d'une quarantaine d'années surchargés de travail, habillés en costard avec sous le bras des documents ou dans la main une sacoche. Vanille lui avait souvent fait la remarque qu'il attirait des gens aux « caractéristiques particulières » (qu'importe ce que cela voulait dire), et que de ce fait il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant qu'il n'apprenne à bien connaître les types de clients.

Cela le faisait revenir au problème initial, incarné par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, toujours d'une apparence impeccable et des cheveux argentés qui semblaient extrêmement soyeux et fins. Les yeux d'une couleur vert d'eau tendant tout de même vers le vert reflétaient une personnalité calme et posée, et Noel s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à contempler ces magnifiques yeux pendant qu'il tendait la commande au client. Ce dernier lui offrait toujours un sourire en lui prenant le café des mains, et si Noel n'avait pas autant de pudeur et ne se souciait pas de l'image qu'il renvoyait, il aurait demandé le numéro de cette personne au bout de quelques jours de visite régulière.

Les visites régulières s'accompagnaient de café bien noir cependant, et Noel pesait le pour et le contre de son intrusion dans la vie d'un parfait inconnu.

— Tu n'es pas un inconnu, tu es le serveur qui lui donne son café ! argua Vanille avec un grand sourire. Comment est-ce que tu crois que les relations se créent ? En entamant une conversation !

— Facile à dire, j'ai pas non plus envie de passer pour un psychopathe ! rétorqua Noel. Je suis pas sûr que beaucoup de serveurs posent des questions sur la vie quotidienne de ses clients.

Vanille le regarda avec de grands yeux, bouche bée et très certainement choquée par les paroles de son collègue et ami.

— Noel, tu ne regardes pas assez de séries, déclara-t-elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'être serveur dans un café est une chance ? Tu rencontres plein de gens et il y a forcément quelqu'un qui va t'intéresser, et qui s'intéressera à toi, et voilà !

Noel se demandait si cet enthousiasme ne provenait que des filles ou s'il n'avait pas les gènes appropriés pour complètement comprendre l'étendue des paroles de Vanille, et donc partager son excitation.

Toujours était-il qu'il venait de donner le premier café de l'après-midi au Jeune Homme à Sauver, et que cela annonçait donc une deuxième tasse dans environ une demie-heure. Il s'installait toujours à une table soit dans le fond, soit près de la fenêtre lorsqu'il y avait une place de libre ; il sortait ensuite diverses feuilles, un livre et écrivait frénétiquement sur un cahier. Tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant qui travaillait d'arrache-pied pour avoir son concours ou son doctorat ou quelque chose du style – et bien que cela sonne comme une excuse, Noel ne voulait pas le déranger dans une tâche si importante et chronophage.

Vanille en revanche ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille (enfin si, elle considérait l'explication de Noel comme une excuse) et tentait depuis une semaine à présent de pousser son ami à effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers la direction d'un brin de causette. Elle était persistante et n'abandonnerait pas tant que rien n'aurait été fait, malgré le fait que Noel lui répétait sans cesse que cela n'en valait la peine.

— Tu ne lui as même pas demandé son nom ! accusa-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

— On est pas dans un Starbucks ! contra Noel. Tu connais les noms des clients, toi ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! Ceux des habitués, en tout cas. Tu vois le grand blond avec son bandana ? C'est Snow, et sa copine s'appelle Serah. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux ! Et la sœur de Serah s'appelle Lightning-

— Okay, okay, j'ai compris.

Pour être honnête Noel pourrait retourner la situation à son avantage en questionnant Vanille sur _sa_ vie sentimentale, mais il avait appris bien assez tôt qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ce genre d'arguments pour échapper à la conversation avec Vanille, car elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'esquiver la réponse et de continuer à le tanner.

Noel grogna et passa une main sur son visage. Et puis d'abord, il s'inquiétait simplement pour la santé de cette personne, il ne demandait rien de particulier ! Depuis le début Vanille traitait le sujet comme s'il cherchait à plaire à Jeune Homme à Sauver, alors qu'en réalité il voulait juste s'assurer que personne ne mourrait précocement par overdose de caféine, c'était _tout_. Visiblement la raison initiale était passée sous le radar.  
(Certes, il y avait un certain avantage visuel, mais cela ne constituait pas une priorité, okay ?)

Vanille donna soudainement un énorme coup de coude dans le ventre de Noel qui glapit, et elle fit de larges mouvements de main en direction de la caisse. Noel arqua un sourcil, tourna la tête en direction de ladite machine et vit que Jeune Homme à Sauver se tenait devant, probablement pour commander son deuxième café. Il leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé en compagnie de Vanille, et reprit place à son poste, arborant un sourire.

— C'est pour votre deuxième café ? demanda-t-il de façon décontractée.

— Ah, oui, répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire. Je suppose que je viens assez souvent maintenant pour que vous connaissiez mes habitudes ?

— Effectivement, et puis il faut se rappeler du visage de ses clients, dans ce métier ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Noel prit les quelques pièces que lui tendit Jeune Homme à Sauver, puis alla préparer l'expresso. Vanille lui lançait un regard significatif et elle sautillait sur place en faisant la vaisselle juste à côté de lui (il espérait qu'elle ne casserait rien) avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue pas, elle serait en train de couiner de joie.

Noel décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et retourna auprès du client, la café en main et le sourire aux lèvres.

— Et voici, dit-il.

— Merci.

— Vous travaillez sur un projet important ?

Dans son esprit Noel entendit distinctement le cri de victoire de Vanille.

— Oh, en quelque sorte, je mène des recherches scientifiques, rit Jeune Homme à Sauver. Cela demande énormément de temps et d'énergie, ce qui explique... ça.

Il montra le café en agitant sa main de libre, et Noel rit. Apparemment le breuvage s'avérait réellement un dernier recours pour survivre à ce projet, à en juger par l'expression penaude de son interlocuteur.

— Bonne chance, alors, lança Noel avec sincérité.

— Merci. Je m'appelle Hope, d'ailleurs.

Le cri de victoire se transforma en fanfare de fête nationale.

Noel cligna doucement des yeux, totalement pris de court et surpris au possible. Okay, ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont cela devait se passer...

Hope remarqua le visage confus de Noel et s'empressa de s'excuser, mais le serveur l'arrêta dans son élan avec un autre rire, beaucoup plus amusé que le précédent et peut-être même un peu triomphant. Hope arbora à son tour une expression étonnée.

— Je crois que la situation est très gênante, dit-il.

— Non, non, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce vous me donniez votre nom ! s'esclaffa Noel. J'avais prévu de vous le demander, en fait.

Et Noel ne put que se réjouir en voyant la couleur légèrement rose sur les joues de Hope, satisfait et absolument apaisé par la tournure des événements.

— Moi c'est Noel, continua-t-il. Pas courant, mais bon.

— « Hope » n'est pas courant non plus, et encore moins pour un garçon, non ? répliqua Hope avec un sourire.

— Pas faux, ça fait de nous le duo des malchanceux du prénom ?

Ils échangèrent un petit rire avant que Hope ne hoche la tête et retourne à sa table. Noel le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à griffonner sur son cahier et ses feuilles ; il remarqua néanmoins que Hope gardait le sourire tout du long, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Noel d'une façon presque inattendue.

Vanille n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur son ami par derrière et entoura son cou de ses bras, gloussant et irradiant d'une aura de pur bonheur alors qu'elle n'était même pas celle concernée par la situation.

— Il s'appelle Hope, c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle, mais gardant sa voix à un volume raisonnable. Vous allez super bien ensemble !

— Pourquoi tu pars du principe que je veux lui plaire ? grogna Noel en enfouissant son visage dans sa main.

— Noel, Noel. Je te connais assez pour deviner que tu ne cherches pas uniquement à t'occuper de la santé des clients. Et puis tu n'as pas arrêté de le regarder depuis un mois !

Malheureusement Noel ne pouvait pas le nier car il était lui-même persuadé qu'il n'était pas tellement discret ou particulièrement nerveux à l'idée de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. D'accord, d'accord, Hope était beau et raffiné, et cela avait captivé Noel presque tout de suite. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu sourire, il pensa distraitement que cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver son attirance pour lui. Bon...

— Je me demande pourquoi je te considère encore comme une amie, marmonna-t-il.

— Parce que tu m'adoores, chantonna Vanille.

Noel esquissa un sourire, abandonnant la lutte à laquelle il avait perdu depuis longtemps, et tapota la tête de Vanille dans un geste affectueux. Elle éclata de rire et se détacha de lui, retournant à ses activités en sifflotant une petite musique joyeuse. Noel secoua la tête avec amusement, puis alla s'occuper d'un client.

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, Hope rangea ses affaires, ramena la tasse de café au comptoir et sourit à Noel. Ce dernier prit la tasse, mais Hope attrapa sa main et y glissa un bout de papier, sans jamais se départir de son sourire qui ressemblait à présent à un rictus.

— A demain, Noel, dit-il d'une voix marquée par une légère timidité.

— Oh, à demain, répondit Noel.

Hope relâcha sa main et ajusta les documents sous son bras, et sortit du café. Noel baissa la tête vers le bout de papier et le déplia précautionneusement, car même s'il ne regardait pas assez de séries comme le proclamait Vanille, il n'était pas stupide. D'une écriture propre, un peu serrée, la série de chiffres le regardait avec un petit smiley souriant, et Noel se surprit à rire.

Et bien, il pouvait faire une petite place parmi les contacts de son téléphone portable.


End file.
